Real Comfort
by TotoroBird
Summary: Monica is hung up on Richard. Chandler comes and comforts her. Pretty bad summary. Pre-Mondler. First fanfic so reviews welcome!


Monica sat, wrapped up in a blanket, on the plush couch in her apartment. She sat staring sombrely at the wall, exhausted and sad. A tub of double chocolate chip ice cream sat empty on the table, the last of her supply. In her hand was clenched one of Richard's cigars that he had left at her apartment. She had stopped counting the days since they had broken up: it just made her depressed.

A range of men had come and gone, but none like Richard. He was caring, mature, he wanted what she wanted, or she thought so. Monica wanted children, he didn't. She thought he was the one, but apparently not. Another wave of misery hit her full force and she gripped the cigar more tightly. Rachel had left a while back with promises of swift return. Even in her state, she had rolled her eyes. The likelihood of Rachel returning that night was pretty slight. Ever since she had started dating Monica's brother Ross, she had practically lived at his apartment. Monica didn't mind too much, they had her full blessing, and recently, solitude was much more comfort than anything else. Or most of the time anyway. Tonight wasn't one of those nights.

The door opened and her friend Chandler walked in. Completely oblivious of Monica, he headed straight for the fridge, opened it and pulled out a six pack of beers. She watched in mild amusement as he looked round, gave a yelp of surprise at her and fell over backward.

'Hey,' she said dully.

He got awkwardly to his feet, 'I didn't know anyone else was here,' he said retrieving the beers from the floor.

'I can see that.'

Adorably sheepish, he gestured to the six pack, 'Joey's orders.' He made to leave but before he did so, she dissolved into tears. In a moment, he was at her side, pulling her into his arms.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just...those were Richard's,' she wept into his chest.

'I know,' he murmured, cursing himself for being so stupid. Of course they were Richard's. Monica's home was basically a fragile web of unwanted nostalgia, just waiting for her to walk the wrong way and face more pain. He rocked her gently in his arms and her sobbing subsided a little.

'You really need to stop stealing from our fridge,' she mumbled.

'If it makes you feel any better, I hurt my back pretty badly when I fell over,' he said. She laughed a little and smiled.

'Thank you.'

'For falling over?'

'No, for being there for me.'

Monica tilted her face up to meet his, the gazed at each other for a moment. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Chandler pulled away in surprise but long established longing made him passionately push his lips back on hers. Her arms wound around his neck and pulled him down on to the sofa with her. Their breath quickened, she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, he kissed her lips, her face, her neck, crushing her to him. The door swung open and they sprang apart.

Joey strode in frowning. 'Where's the beer?' He yelled, then checked himself, 'Oh, and Chandler, where's Chandler?'

'Here Joe,' Chandler called, trying hard to keep the shake out of his voice. Monica sat determinedly still at the very edge of the sofa, looking everywhere but him. Joey, being Joey, was completely oblivious to them and was currently happily raiding the fridge. He reappeared beaming, his arms full of junk.

'Dude, you coming?' he said to Chandler who still hadn't moved from his frozen position. Chandler didn't know what to say. Should he stay and comfort Monica? He didn't know. He also wasn't sure what had just happened. All he could remember was a few dizzy moments of bliss. But it was with Monica. That was something he hadn't quite expected.

Knowing that he would regret this for years afterwards, he replied, 'Yeah, coming.'

Monica wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. She knew it was probably for the best, but she couldn't repress the longing for someone, anyone to comfort her like he had just done. She watched as he slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door. Halfway, he paused, turned and opened his arms. Monica nearly tripped in her haste to be in them, and they wrapped round her, strong and safe.

'You gonna be okay?' he said into her hair.

'Yeah,' she smiled.

He released her reluctantly, and with last swift look at her, returned to Joey in the doorway, still too preoccupied with his haul to notice what was going on.

'Chandler?'

He turned at her voice hopefully, 'Yeah?'

'The beers.' Chandler frowned, then remembered why he had come in the first place.

'But aren't they Richard's?'

'You keep them,' she shrugged.

'Thanks,' he smiled his adorable smile and closed the door.

The next morning, Rachel returned. After a shower and donning some fresh, clean clothes, she walked into the living room. Monica was sat at the dining table, looking bright and happy.

'Hey Mon,' she said, looking wonderingly at her smiling face, 'what's up?'

'I slept pretty well last night,' she admitted.

'Well that's great!' she cried, remembering many exhausted nights trying to coax her into rest. 'Why?'

'Well, friends are a real comfort,' she smiled to herself.

'I'm so glad you're getting better,' Rachel gave her a quick hug, then sat down opposite her.

'I know.' Maybe, just maybe, she was on the road to recovery.

End.


End file.
